Maura gets Arrested
by DevilynSide
Summary: so I think that this is a nice addition to my other one involving cuffs the time frames are different but I'm okay with that. There isn't actually an ending and I guess you could day I'm holding a contest for whoever can submit the best smutty
1. Chapter 1

They had been dating for a while, and everyone knew it, they were out. They were essentially living together... because that's what lesbians do. They both had taken Thursday and Friday of that week of to spend together before Maura had to go away to what seemed like the millionth medical convention that year. They spent those two days entangled in each other in bed, it had become their routine before one of them had to leave for longer than 3 days.

On Friday they afternoon they got out of bed and Jane would always take Maura out to a fancy restaurant, and even wear a dress. This too had become part of the routine. They went had an amazing meal and when they went home they made soft tender love to one another. And in the morning Jane drove Maura to the airport, and kissed her goodbye.

After dropping off Maura she went to work to meet her new partner. When she walked in and sat down there was a very wide eyed guy sitting at the desk across from her. As she had extended her hand and introduced herself he jumped up shaking her hand like a madman, and began spewing words as if he wasn't allowed to speak before. After that they began working on a new case. And much to Jane's dismay with a new M.E. who was filling in while her beloved Maura was away. She never liked this one he was pompous, and arrogant about his knowledge, unlike Maura who was at least sweet, and polite about hers, she missed her, hell she even missed that Maura would only classify blood as a reddish brown stain. _How am I going to get through the next 3 days?_ She thought.

After work that day she went with Frost, Korsack, Frankie, and her new partner down to the Robber for drinks. All except their new addition knew that Jane was going to be miserable for the next few days and they wanted to help her relax. It was getting late and Frankie and Jane were the only two left. Jane got up to go to the bathroom then get the last round before closing time. When she was in the bathroom washing her hands she heard someone call her name. When she turned around the other woman was flush against her stroking Jane's hair behind her ear. Through Jane's drunken haze she wasn't sure who it was but then she felt soft lips pressed against her before she could speak.

She didn't know who was kissing her, but they were good at it, not as good as Maura but still good at it. After a second she pushed the other woman away. Then realized who it was, it was the only other girl that she had slept with before she began dating Maura. They hadn't dated and were really just friends with benefits. Then Jane being Jane, her eyes filled with anger and she started yelling at the woman for kissing her when she knew that she had a girlfriend, and stormed out of the bathroom, went back to the table to grab her stuff and had Frankie drive her back to her own apartment, they drove in complete silence.

After getting inside she realized how long it had been since she'd slept there. She got into a shower to try and wash her shame off she didn't know why she felt ashamed at what had happened she didn't do anything wrong, but she did, she felt ashamed, and guilty. After her shower she brushed her teeth trying to get the taste from her mouth, she then set her alarm and went to bed.

The next two days passed in a blur of interrogation after interrogation, and teaching her new partner how things were done, in the worst mood anyone had ever seen. On the third day she was at her desk discussing the case with her partner when he stopped paying attention to her and just stared as a familiar clicking of heels rang through the office. When the clicking stopped right in front if Jane's desk she asked her new partner to excuse them for a second and he did he went over to Frost's desk to inquire about the blonde woman.

Back at Jane's desk Maura was upset and all could see it on her face, she wanted to know why Jane hadn't called her once while she was away she didn't answer any of Maura's calls, she didn't even pick her up from the airport like she normally did. Jane sat Maura down on the edge of desk and stood facing her sad girlfriend and let a sigh out before starting. "Well the day you left I went with the guys to the robber and before last call I went to the bathroom and...and do you remember the girl that I told you about from before?... " Maura nodded her eyes turning from sadness to anger and really quick. "well she was in the bathroom and and and well she kissed me" before Jane could get anymore out Maura's right hand had come up and THWACKED Jane's cheek. Before jane regained her focused she saw her new partner standing behind Maura arresting her for assaulting an officer. Tears falling from the M.E.'s eyes and Jane standing there with her own hand over the raised handmark left by the crying blond.

"Do ya want me to take her down to booking?" her partner asked

Slightly amused at what was going on she smirked "no I'll take her down to the morgue but would you take the damn cuffs off my girlfriend?"

"The morgue?" He asked his eyes wide "You're not going to kill her are you?"

Everyone who had heard the exchange was stifling their laughs or at least trying really hard to.

"I am the chief medical examiner, let me go!" Maura proclaimed

"oh sorry ma'am" he said sheepishly releasing Maura from her restraints.

"Nice to know ya got my back, but trust me I probably deserved that one" Jane called back walking a very embarrassed Maura to the elevators.

Other than the one proclamation Maura was silent, she didn't know what to say she wanted to apologize for slapping Jane and causing a scene but she felt like it was justified.

Jane tried to fill the silence and tell her what happened but Maura wasn't having any of it.

When the doors opened Maura flew out with purposeful strides to her office, waiting for jane to get inside she slammed locked both doors, and walked over to the fridge for an ice pack and tossed it to Jane telling her to put it on to reduce the swelling and redness, then took a seat at her desk.

"Maur, sweet please let me explain, I was drunk and when I realized that it wasn't you I pushed her away and I left and went home alone. I don't know why I didn't call you I guess after that happened I felt guilty and ashamed that it had happened, I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want to do it on the phone, but you have to believe me babe she kissed me I pushed her away and left." Jane finished with tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Jane, I don't know what came over me, I really shouldn't have struck you." Maura said looking into janes face knowing that jane was telling the truth. She stood up and when Jane saw her standing she ran over to embrace her. After a few second Maura pulled jane back and wiped any of the remaining tear from her face looking at the still red print on janes face, the fingers had disappeared it was mostly just a red circle on her cheek that Maura kissed softly as to not hurt her again. And then placed a soft kiss on jane's lips.

"welcome home babe" jane whispered as they parted.

"thanks sweetie" Maura whispered back her forehead resting on janes chin.

After their eyes had turned back to normal, Jane went back upstairs to deal with the surely anxious crowd waiting for her.

When she returned sure enough there was a crowd waiting for her, "Everything is alright!" she entered the room and a series of "way to Rizzoli" was yelled out knowing that if it hadn't been fixed the normally calm polite and proper M.E. would make everyones trip to the morgue that much icier especially when Jane was around, lesson that didn't need to be learnt twice.

It was nearly quitting time when again all heard the click clacking that could only mean one person was coming. Everyone was quite as she approached jane's desk almost as if they were all holding their breath.

"I'm done for the day you going to be much longer?" Maura asked

"probably not just gotta finish up this report and me and skippy here are done, dinner?" jane asked seeing a look in her girlfriends eyes that made shift in her seat a little.

Skippy as everyone now called him after trying to arrest Maura looked up at the M.E. that was looking at him "I'm really sorry for trying to arrest you earlier." He said

"Its alright you were just doing your job." She replied with a smile that said that he was still in trouble and all who saw that smile knew that when he went in to her morgue for his first autopsy with her he was not going to volunteering to go down there much.

Jane looked up seeing the smile, and looked over to Frost, who had gotten that smile once before, to see if he noticed and the two of them started laughing. Jane placed a hand on Maura's thigh slipping her hand just under the hem of Maura's skirt.

"you ready babe?" Jane asked after her and frost stopped laughing "I'm done, what were you thinking for dinner?"

"I was thinking maybe a quite night with some pizza from that place down the street you like and maybe a movie on the couch?" Maura asked with a smile that jane never said no to.

"sounds good what movie?"

"oh I have one in mind that I think you'll enjoy, it's not very long so if you want to you can pick one to watch before, and during dinner." Maura was certain that this was one movie choice that jane would most definitely enjoy.

While they were sitting cuddled up together on the couch waiting for their pizza jane opted for sports center instead of a movie which was fine with Maura she wanted jane to be completely relaxed.

After they ate Maura put the movie in and just as it was starting she excused herself to go to the bathroom, but insisted that Jane keep watching, jane complied and Maura left.

They movie began and it was just what looked like maura's office, jane stared intrigued. Then Maura came on the screen sitting on the front edge of her desk wearing the same clothes Maura had on today "hi jane, I missed you while I was gone" she said while she unbuttoned the top button of her shirt. "that was the longest convention it seemed like it would never end" the next button "it felt even longer because I didn't get to hear your voice" the next button " I was thinking about you late at night when I couldn't sleep" the next button "it didn't feel the same pleasuring myself when you weren't there watching" the last button her shirt slid off and there was a knock on the door the look on her face was cute as she quickly put her shirt back on tucking it into her skirt calling for the person on the other side of the door to wait a second, after checking in the mirror to see that she was put together properly, she left the camera on and walked to door. "oh hi honey what do you need?" Jane remembered when she went down to the morgue for lunch but Maura said that she was busy and maybe jane could go pick it up while she finished and of course she agreed. After she left Maura went back to sitting on her desk in her original place, but this time shirt stayed on. "well it was nice of you to interrupt me while I was making this for you, but perhaps you can come help me get out of these clothes now?" Maura said with a sly smile.

After the screen went black Jane jumped pver the couch and began taking the stairs three at a time until she got to their bedroom and saw Maura laying on the bed, her shirt unbuttoned enough to leave little to the imagincation about her breats.


	2. Jane gets Cuffed

so I think that this is a nice addition to my other one involving cuffs the time frames are different but I'm okay with that. There isn't actually an ending and I guess you could day I'm holding a contest for whoever can submit the best smutty ending to this and or the previous chapter.

Maura's POV

Living with Jane had many ups and a couple downs, one of them being that Jane is an early riser. Up with the sun kind of person, the sun comes up just after Jane's up too throwing on the running clothes and lacing up her shoes and out the door. I however, when given the chance like to sleep in late my ideal wake time is about 10 or 11 am but when it's a work day I'm usually rolling out of bed when Jane gets back. Jane knows this and in general makes it a habit of being as quiet as she can during the morning, and always brings me coffee back. This morning however was different Jane was gone early to work, guess they got a lead, and I didn't have to be in to work until 1 pm because of the odd hours that week I needed the morning off to catch up on some sleep.

Ever since I began working for BPD it's become a habit of mine to take my cell into my shower in case I get called in, this happens whether I'm on call or not now. I had woken up around 8:30 and despite my body's yearning to I couldn't fall back asleep, and Jane or my coffee was nowhere in sight even though she is usually showering at that time. So my morning didn't start off so great.

I called Jane around 8:45 after getting out of bed and checking for her in the house only to end my search after seeing only my car in the garage. We had a pleasant conversation despite my mildly grumpy and sleepy tone. She was using pet names so I could safely assume that she was alone. However she knows how grumpy I can be when I don't have enough sleep even if all of my other basic needs according to Maslow's hierarchy have been met.

Just after 9 while I was in the shower my phone rang and seeing Jane's desk number on my caller id I answered although a not very nice "What!" and instantly heard Detective Korsak saying "wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Hey Doc what's that noise?"

Narrative POV

Upon realizing that the noise in the background was their shower Jane snatched up the phone and turning off speaker phone. "Maur, what are you doing? How many times do I have to tell you not to answer" then she whispered and twisted in her chair "While you're in the shower I don't want these pervs thinkin about you like that" then returning to her normal position and voice "when are you coming in today I know it's your morning off but I know you're already awake so any chance you'll be coming in early today?" turning back around and dropping her voice to a whisper "and umm I kinda forgot my cuffs on the bedside table this morning could you maybe bring them?"

"I always take my phone into the shower and how was I to know that you would be calling and putting it on speaker phone? And yes I'm just finishing my shower and I'll be into work early, and yes I will bring your cuffs but maybe do you think next time we use them can I cuff you to the bed? I think despite your need for power and control in most situations, we've seen and learned that in the bedroom you do actually quite enjoy being in a submissive role baby?" Maura answered and asked.

"What no yes maybe umm can we talk about that later? And honestly do you think you could manage that Dr. Isles?" she started out a little embarrassed, but by the time she said Dr. Isles her voice dripped of sex.

"Hmm yes Jane I do think that I could manage to cuff you and if you'd care to make a little bet, I bet I can have you cuffed before midnight, if I win I get to cuff you to the bed or wherever we have sex tonight, if I lose I wear the cuffs...again, but the location is up to you. Sound like a deal Detective?" Maura's voice matching Jane's in sexiness.

Jane groaned "Damn woman why do you have to do that? Ugh I have to go I'll see you when you get here and please hurry there's a new lead and I need to know what this report says because you just can't seem to write these reports in real words. Love you see you soon bye" Jane hung up before Maura could use her sexy voice anymore or chastise her about how the words she uses are in fact real words.

Maura finished through her morning routines and picked out the new sexy dress she had bought that Jane hadn't seen yet but Maura was sure would make her bend to her every whim. She made sure she had everything including Jane's cuffs and was out the door.

When she arrived at the precinct she deposited her stuff in her office and slipped the cuffs into her pocket, grabbed her reports and everything related to their current case and headed upstairs. The bullpen was basically empty other than her favorite three detectives studiously working over their case files. The clicking of her heels gave her away and the guys looked up and she heard frost make a low whistle, to which got Jane's attention. Jane elbowed frost then looked at Maura and got up to walk over to her. The two met and Jane leaned in for a good morning sorry I was gone when you woke up and didn't bring you coffee kind of kiss; Maura on the other hand had a different idea as far as their morning kiss. Just after their lips met Maura's hand went to Jane's neck then threaded her fingers through the long dark hair and keeping the kiss going longer and deeper with her other hand after she was sure that Jane was transfixed by this kiss she grabbed the cuffs from her pocket and put them around one wrist and with the hand that was threaded through Jane's hair she moved it down to the taller woman's arm and started putting it behind her back to fasten the other end of the cuff to it.

When Jane realized that both of her wrists were restrained she jerked back and gave Maura a glare that screamed cheap trick. Maura smiled innocently and then leaned up and gave the detective a quick kiss on the lips before strolling past her and settling in her chair beside Jane's desk.

Jane looked over and her two dumbfounded partners who despite watching the whole thing were confused as to what just happened. Jane walked over struggling to pull her keys out of her front pocket so she could unlock herself. She had them out when her grip slipped and they fell to the floor beside Maura who reached down and picked them up.

"I win, and it's not even noon yet" she said with a wink "turn around and I'll unlock you."

Jane did as told grumbling the whole time impressed but equally upset that Maura would use such a cheap trick to get her. "Yeah yeah you win" she said placing a kiss on the doctor's head while rubbing her now freed wrists. Jane sat down and started asking questions about Maura's report while the other two detectives where still sitting there gaping at the women.

ok so here is where somebody can maybe take over? This can lead to quite a dirty story. As well as the previous chapter is missing an ending, if you think you can write smutty enough endings for these chapters let me know either PM so I can maybe read what you've done before or submit what you think would be a good sexy smutty ending for one or both chapters I'll pick a winner so to speak and add their name to give the credit.


End file.
